


Untitled

by awittyname



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awittyname/pseuds/awittyname
Summary: Jeeves is never more beautiful to him than in these moments





	Untitled

Jeeves is never more attractive to him than in these moments. He thought that he would never find something that he would enjoy more than the sight of his valet-cum-lover naked and sprawled upon his bed, but he's found that there is, in fact, something that he enjoys much more. There's something about the sight of Jeeves in a pair of pyjama-bottoms and his a-frame vest, standing at the sink off the master bedroom, brushing his teeth that Bertie finds infinitely more attractive. 

Perhaps it's the idea of the little bits of Jeeves that are covered. Sure, he's memorized what the body beneath the thin vest looks like, and he knows the wiry strength in those legs hidden by black silk, but perhaps there's something about the hiddeness of it that makes it attractive. Perhaps it's the way that after a long day and a hot shower, the brilliantine has washed away, leaving black hair to fall in a messy fringe down into his lover's eyes. But he knows that the looks aren't what makes him find Jeeves so attractive in moments such as this. 

It's the pleasant domesticity of it all. There was something to be said about the nights where they fell asleep as an exhausted, sated heap, but he enjoyed the nights like this even more. It was a reminder that Jeeves was every bit as happy to fall asleep curled up next to Bertie on long winter's nights when they weren't engaging in carnal whatsits as when they were. It was a reminder that Bertie was the one that got to see his lover in less than his best, and was one of the few to be privileged enough to see just how attractive his manservant was in nothing more than an a-frame shirt and pyjama pants. That no one else would see the man standing before their sink, frowning as they discovered an unrinsed bit of toothpaste stuck to the back of their teeth. 

That's what makes the moments like this so attractive to Bertie. It's the culmination of all the little things, the reminder that he is Jeeves', and Jeeves is his, and they would remain to be so as long as they both should live. They might not have ever shared vows before god and the world all to see, and they may have very rarely even broached the subject of the word “love,” but simply being able to see Jeeves in the moments like this are confirmation enough for Bertie that there's no other word to describe what the tie that binds them together is.


End file.
